Eras tú
by Aminte
Summary: La vida nunca es sencilla cuando se trata de amor y menos en el internado Gensokyo. Será Alice capaz de seguir a su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

El día que por primera vez vi a Marisa Kirisame fue un domingo soleado.

Por razones que todavía no me quedan claras, ella y su amiga Reimu se metieron en mi casa. Aparentemente estaban turisteando por Makai y Marisa, siendo ella, pensó que saltar por sobre la reja era una buena idea.

Las ideas de Marisa nunca son buenas.

Una vez adentro de la mansión tomaron caminos separados, perdiéndose por los corredores.

Por supuesto, Yumeko estaba preocupada y mandó a un grupo de criadas a intentar detenerlas.

Desde que podía recordar, había sido educada en casa y no conocía a nadie aparte de Madre y Yumeko. Las criadas nunca hablaban conmigo.

Entonces…inesperadamente…me encontré con Marisa.

Tenía aproximadamente mi edad, con cabello y ojos dorados que brillaban con malicia. Estaba vestida como una clásica bruja, vestido negro, sombrero e incluso escoba en mano. Me sentí inquieta por su presencia, siendo que era una extraña. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo intentando espantarla con mi ingenio y determinación, pero, como me di cuenta después, era imposible hacerlo. Ella simplemente reaccionó riéndose y lanzándome comentarios ofensivos como si no se estuviese dando cuenta de que estaba siendo pesada. Para ser justas, probablemente no lo hacía. Siempre ha sido bastante descuidada.

Peleamos, pero me ganó y se largó riendo.

Me quedé sentada con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, todavía intentado procesar qué había pasado.

Había una chica. Una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía. Paseándose libre por mi propia casa.

La chica me había ganado con facilidad.

Y yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Decidida a vengarme y recuperar mi orgullo, intenté seguirla. Incluso llevaba conmigo mi Grimorio. En ese entonces estaba realmente convencida de que era alguna especie de maga y pensaba que ese viejo libro era mi arma secreta.

Pero incluso si intenté todo lo que pude, Marisa ganó. No sé cómo, en realidad. La ataqué sin piedad. Lancé hechizos y tiré puñetazos. Le tire el cabello e intenté morderla. Pero ella no se rendía.

Súbitamente, otra chica, vestida de rojo y blanco, vino corriendo con un grupo de criadas detrás de ella. Incluso Yumeko estaba ahí.

Y entonces…Madre llegó y ellas escaparon, espectacularmente debo decir, no queriendo ser regañadas por ella.

La mansión se había convertido en un desastre total y Madre se encargó de todo, como siempre. Las criadas limpiaron y ordenaron la casa y la devolvieron a su absolutamente aburrida perfección. La vida continuó, con Madre acordándose cada tanto de las dos chicas que había peleado con sus criadas. Entonces se reía un poco y decía que había sido adorable.

Yo no podía superar el que alguien me hubiese ganado. Y no podía olvidarme de aquella misteriosa chica. Y no podía dejar de pensar en todos los otros lugares que no sabía que existían.

Día tras día reflexionaba sobre esas cosas, deseando poder salir y verlas con mis propios ojos. Quizás incluso podría ver a aquella chica otra vez y pedir revancha. Tal vez incluso podríamos ser amigas.

Dejé de jugar a ser una maga. Dejé de tener fiestas de té con Yumeko.

En vez de eso, empecé a dibujar sin parar. La mansión y los lugares que imaginaba. Unos ojos dorados y una sonrisa victoriosa.

Fantasías…fantasías…

Madre se veía preocupada.

"Mi querida muñequita, te estás marchitando aquí"- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello rubio- "creo que es el momento de que conozcas chicos de tu edad, Alice, de que te diviertas. Me temo que te he mantenido a mi lado más de lo que lo debería haber hecho. Por diez años has sido mi pequeña muñeca, mi adorada hija. Egoístamente, pensé que te estaba dando todo lo que podrías necesitar y querer. Pero _no puedo_ darte amigos, como no sean otras muñecas. Y por fin me doy cuenta de que es eso precisamente lo que necesitas"

Mis ojos azules brillaron con lágrimas contenidas, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que Madre estaba planeando pero sabiendo en mi corazón que ella estaba diciendo adiós.

"Madre…"- empecé pero ella levantó su mano, callándome delicadamente

"Alice, te amo todo lo que una madre puede, pero no puedo reemplazar al mundo. Necesitas experimentarlo por tu cuenta. He visto tus dibujos, mi muñeca, deseas algo más. Y ese algo no lo podrás encontrar aquí, sino que fuera de las murallas de nuestro hogar. He escuchado sobre un lugar especial, llamado Gensokyo…yo…te voy a enviar allá".

La voz de Madre se quebró un poco mientras decía eso. Verdaderamente era el adiós entonces.

Resultó que Gensokyo era un internado, algo lejos de Makai, mi pueblo.

Fui recibida por la Directora Yakumo, una mujer rubia de penetrantes ojos violetas y su asistente, Ran. Ellas me llevaron a mi nueva habitación, cerca de los jardines.

Me senté en la cama, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Estaba bien iluminado y el sol entraba por las ventanas. Daba una agradable sensación hogareña, con sus paredes color crema y mobiliario de madera. Incluso tenía una repisa donde podía poner mis libros y mis muñecas. Miré al techo, preguntándome cómo iba a ser mi vida desde ese momento en adelante. Madre decía que haría amigos en este lugar.

Pensar en Madre me hizo sentir nostalgia por mi hogar así que me acurruqué en la cama, sintiéndome bastante sola.

"Hola!"- dijo una voz desde la puerta

"AHHH!"- grité sorprendida para luego darme la vuelta, preparada para gritarle a quien quiera que fuese el intruso.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

Ahí parada no estaba otra que la chica sobre la cual había estado pensando los últimos meses. Parpadeé, incrédula.

Pero allí estaba.

Su cabello seguía siendo igual de largo y dorado sólo que esta vez llevaba una pequeña trenza en el costado derecho. Su ropa se veía diferente y me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que era el uniforme de la escuela. Sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad.

"Eres _tú!_"- dije sorprendida

"Uhhhh…"- se rascó la cabeza un poco, confundida-"te conozco?"

"¡Claro que me conoces!"- le respondí, enojo y felicidad mezclándose dentro de mí- " te colaste en mi casa hace meses!"

En vez de la disculpa que estaba esperando, golpeó su palma sonriendo

"Así que es por eso que me parecías conocida!"- sus ojos sonreían también

"Ey! No piensas disculparte por…!"-empecé a preguntar pero ella me interrumpió

"Oh no me he presentado!"

Su sonrisa se amplió y se apuntó a sí misma con el pulgar.

"Mi nombre es Marisa Kirisame y soy la más espectacularmente impresionante persona en esta escuela-ze!"

Ciertamente era una persona animada. No sabía cómo responder a semejante presentación así que me quedé callada.

" Cuál es _tu_ nombre?"- preguntó

"Alice. Alice Margatroid"- respondí, sonrojándome ligeramente

"Alice…"- repitió, como probando las letras- " Sí, me gusta! Alice, tiene un bonito sonido"- asintió para sí misma antes de ofrecerme su mano

"Bueno, Alice, bienvenida a Gensokyo!"

En el momento en que agarró mi mano sentí algo extraño. Su mano era cálida y suave. Su sonrisa era amable. Me gustó.

Después de todo, quizás no fuese tan malo quedarse en Gensokyo.

Si hubiese sabido en ese momento cuánto iba a significar ese encuentro en el futuro…no lo hubiese creído.

Pero no lo sabía entonces, así que abracé el sentimiento de tener una primera amiga sin cuestionármelo.

Y esa fue la segunda vez que vi a Marisa Kirisame.


	2. Chapter 2

Ese segundo encuentro fue hace ya cuatro años.

Marisa me mostró la escuela y me presentó a sus amigas. Tenía amigas muy raras.

La primera que me presentó fue Reimu. Hakurei Reimu. Resultó que ella era la otra chica que se metió a mi casa esa vez, además de ser la mejor amiga de Marisa. Aparentemente se conocían desde siempre porque sus familias vivían cerca.

Reimu es una chica relajada, floja y alegre, con el ojo de un halcón cuando se trata de dos cosas: dinero y Marisa. El día que la conocí, me saludó mirándome de una forma muy extraña. Recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo que esa mirada significaba. Aya, la mayor chismosa de la escuela y la única reportera del periódico de la escuela, el "Bunbunmaru", una vez me dijo que Reimu era "toooooda una psíquica!" y estoy de acuerdo con ella. Pero me estoy adelantando…explicaré la importancia de esto más adelante.

Ese día después de presentarme a Reimu, me tomó de la mano y me dio un recorrido por el Internado Gensokyo. Apenas podíamos caminar dos pasos antes de que alguien detuviese a Marisa para saludarla y así fue como me fueron presentadas todas estas nuevas chicas. Nitori, Sanae, la pequeña Chen, Yuugi la luchadora, Kogasa, Reisen, las hermanas Prismriver (también conocidas como la Banda Fantasma) y así y así. Había montones y montones de chicas diferentes en lugares diferentes y cada uno de esos lugares tenía un nombre particular

La Montaña Youkai, que era el dormitorio que estaba sobre una colina, convirtiéndolo así en el edificio más alto de Gensokyo, aparentemente sólo chicas muy extrañas vivían ahí). Chireiden, o el Palacio de los Espíritus de la Tierra (un dormitorio ubicado en el subterráneo cerca de la Montaña Youkai, también lo llaman Antiguo Infierno porque algo sucedió allí aunque todavía no sé qué). Eientei (un dormitorio muy lindo, bastante escondido entre el bosque de bambúes de las otras áreas verdes). Después de cruzar el pequeño lago donde las hadas (que en realidad son las chicas del kínder) tenían sus dormitorios, llegamos a la Koumakan, la Mansión del Demonio Escarlata, un edificio muy antiguo y elegante, donde una chica de nombre Remilia Scarlet estaba a cargo.

Allí me presentó a Patchouli. Knowledge. Quién puede tener Knowledge como apellido de todas maneras? Yo…bueno…en realidad eso no importa. Patchouli es una de las chicas más inteligentes en toda la escuela. Sus calificaciones siempre están en los primeros lugares. Es educada, delicada, un poco presumida y orgullosa pero en realidad es agradable. Tiene este largo cabello violeta y ojos muy profundos del mismo color…yo no logro que mi cabello crezca más allá de mis hombros sin convertirse en un completo desastre…y no puedo dejar que nadie, mucho menos Marisa, me vea así. Y el violeta es un color de ojos tan interesante! Mis ojos azules se ven aburridos en comparación.

Por qué siquiera me importa algo así? Siempre me lo acabo preguntando. La escuela no es un concurso de belleza. Además, aquí hay muchas chicas bonitas…a nadie le importa la apariencia realmente. Aquí las chicas son todas bastante guapas en realidad. Incluso yo he sido llamada bonita por algunas de ellas, incluida la rarísima de Yuuka, que solía perseguirme el año pasado.

Me gustaría que Marisa me llamase bonita alguna vez…

Ugh. Marisa.

Otra vez con lo mismo. Hablando de ella. Pensando en ella.

Y no puedo dejar de pensar en la mirada que me dio Reimu el día que nos conocimos. Supongo que ella siempre supo que yo…que yo…

Ni siquiera puedo decirlo.

Pero ella lo sabe. Yo sé que ella sabe. Es Reimu después de todo. Lo sabe todo sobre todos. Marisa una vez me dijo que incluso si no participaba en ninguno de los clubes de la escuela o del concejo estudiantil, siempre sabía lo que sucedía con los demás.

"Por eso es que su pelo tiene tanto volumen"- se rió- "está LLENO de secretos!"

Más allá de que Reimu tenga una de los peinados más grandes que he visto, únicamente y apenas oculto por un moño incluso más grande, el que lo sepa todo sobre los demás es absolutamente cierto.

Ella sabía que habían sido las Hermanas Scarlet- Remilia y Flandre- las que llevaron a cabo la broma de la "niebla roja" el año pasado. Y que fue la presidenta de los de último año, Yuyuko, la que se encargó de arruinar la fiesta de la primavera el semestre pasado.

Y ahora…ella sabe que yo…siento algo por su querida amiga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sólo confiésaselo de una vez, Alice"- me dice Reimu mordisqueando un pocky

Aquí estamos, afuera de mi dormitorio, disfrutando de la sombra que da uno de los múltiples árboles que nos rodean. El Bosque Mágico, es así como le dicen a los jardines. Puede que sea por lo inquietantemente pacífico que parece, en comparación con lo ruidoso que es el resto del internado. Miro a Reimu, la chaqueta azul marino del uniforme le queda bien y la falda escocesa cubre la mitad de sus piernas cruzadas. Como siempre, lleva ese extraño moño rojo en su cabeza.

"No tengo nada que confesarle"- le respondo volteando la cabeza molesta, aunque sé que no ayuda a ocultar mi sonrojo. Desearía tener el pelo más largo para que me ayudase con eso.

Ella suspira, apartando unos mechones de su oscuro cabello con la mano.

"Claro que sí, maniática de las muñecas"- contraataca- " No sirve que lo sigas negando, la única que es lo suficientemente ciega para no darse cuenta es la propia Marisa!"

Me doy vuelta a mirarla horrorizada.

"Q-quieres decir que las otras saben?"- le pregunto sintiéndome expuesta

"Alice Margatroid, como dije recién, TODAS saben. Si no haces algo al respecto, alguien más lo hará. Hablo en serio, si no te mueves rápido alguien te robará a Marisa!"- me responde con los brazos cruzados

"Yo…qué es lo que puedo decirle?"- pregunto mientras juego con el borde de mi falda

"Duh, hazlo siemple! 'Oye Marisa, he estado loca por ti desde hace siglos! Desde la primera vez que te vi, la simple presencia de tus ojos brillantes como estrellas hace que mi solitario corazón se eleve de felicidad, quieres que nos manoseemos?'"- me dice con una cara de falsa seriedad

"ESO NUNCA HA SIDO ASÍ!"-le grito

"CLARO QUE SÍ!"- empieza a reírse- "Como es que Marisa no se da cuenta está más allá de mi comprensión"

"Ella no me presta demasiada atención…"-murmuro

"Escuché eso"- Reimu me mira directamente a los ojos- "y no quiero tener que hacerlo de nuevo. Ella te presta mucha atención! Seriamente, su nivel de atención es apenas la de una ardilla y aun así puede estarte escuchando por horas. Te ayuda con tus ridículas muñecas. Estudian juntas. Se roba tus cosas…"

"Se roba las cosas de todo el mundo"- la interrumpo, alzando los hombros

"Se queda las tuyas"- me responde asintiendo para sí misma- "su habitación está llena de tus cosas. Apuesto que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de algunas cosas que te ha sacado"

"Esta conversación no tiene sentido"- suspiro echándome en el pasto con los brazos cruzados detrás de mi cabeza- "No puedo decirle que estoy enamorada de ella…simplemente no puedo"

Reimu abrió la boca y luego la cerró con un golpe muy fuerte de dientes

Me está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

MUCHO

Y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir.

Cuando las cosas ya no se podían poner más incómodas…

Un arbusto empieza a moverse y escuchamos un chillido.

"QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?"- grito, sintiéndome más y más nerviosa

Reimu, con sorprendente puntería, lanza uno de sus zapatos en dirección a los arbustos

"Qué demonios?!"- se queja una voz demasiado familiar

Reimu corre al arbusto y empieza a traer a su víctima arrastrándola por las piernas

"TÚ?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"TÚ?!"

"SUÉLTAME! Estúpida sacerdotisa!"- su víctima reclama mientras Reimu la arrastra

Reimu solamente sonríe de una forma perturbadora y luego suelta sus piernas. La chica se sienta donde Reimu la ha dejado, quejándose sobre su uniforme sucio y sus rodillas lastimadas.

"No te atrevas a llamarme estúpida sacerdotisa otra vez"- le responde Reimu sentándose otra vez cerca de la puerta de mi dormitorio- "ser una sacerdotisa es un trabajo serio!"

Me quedo mirando a la "espía". Por qué no podia ser otra persona?

"Otra vez lo digo…tú?"- suspiro mientras me siento al lado de Reimu

"Sí, soy yo, la Eternamente Joven Luna Escarlata!"- proclama la chica levantándose orgullosa

Otra de las curiosidades de Gensokyo es que todas las chicas tiene apodos. TODAS. Y son bastante…creativos, por decir lo menos.

"Remilia, ya sabemos quién eres"- le responde Reimu meneando su cabeza- "ahora dinos porqué estabas espiando o iré donde la Directora Yakumo y le contaré que estás planeando otra gran broma práctica. No quieres otra suspensión, verdad? Eso arruinaría completamente tu expendiente permanente"

Remilia Scarlet. De todas las personas tenía que ser ella. No solamente es la líder de la Koumakan sino que además es la mejor amiga de Patchouli.

. .Patchouli.

"No estaba espiando!"- niega

Arqueo mi ceja sarcásticamente.

"Seguro no lo estabas"- le respondo- "No sé cuáles serán tus razones pero espero que tengas una magnífica excusa para esconderte detrás de un arbusto escuchando una conversación privada, Remilia. De lo contrario, no dudaré en testificar en tu contra cuando Reimu vaya donde la Directora. Y te aseguro, puedo ser muy convincente a la hora de pasar por una estudiante responsable preocupada por su escuela"

Remilia se ríe burlona y se cruza de hombros

"Anda y dile a Yukari lo que quieras! Crees que me importa algo tan tonto como los expedientes permanentes? Mientras no le prenda fuego a nada a ninguna universidad le importarán mis bromas cuando muestre mis calificaciones. A las personas como tú puede importarles, pero créeme, a nadie le importan en la vida real"

Siento muchas ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara pero en cambio respiro profundamente y sonrío. Ella puede decir lo que quiera, pero no se saldrá con la suya. No conmigo. No ahora.

"Oh, es eso así? Bueno, pienso que hablaré una palabrita o dos con Shikieiki sobre tu comportamiento"- le respondo sonriente

"La Yama?!"- Remilia traga- "Ha estado en mi contra desde SIEMPRE. No puedes hacer esto, Margatroid! No solamente me va a sermonear hasta que mera sino que va a quitarme el puesto en el concejo estudiantil y no puedo permitirlo! Cuál es el punto de ser la líder de la Koumakan si no puedo liderar? Por favor, el lugar obtuvo su nombre de mí! La Mansión del Demonio Escarlata. El Demonio Escarlata soy yo! El expediente permanente es una cosa, y honestamente no me importa, pero no puedes…no me quites la Koumakan…"

"No lo haré"- le respondo seriamente- " mientras me digas que hacías espiándonos y mantengas tu boca cerrada respecto a lo que escuchaste. Si no cumples con estas dos cosas, personalmente volveré tu vida un infierno, está claro?"

"Es un trato"- me responde con un gran suspiro

Remilia se ve derrotada y se sienta entremedio de nosotras, su cabello celeste moviéndose suavemente con la brisa que pasa. En realidad se ve menor de lo que es.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, esperando que cualquiera empiece la conversación. Por mucho que hubiese acordado responder a nuestras preguntas, Remilia no parece ansiosa por hacerlo, eso es claro. Me quedo mirando el resto del Bosque Mágico, pensativa.

Puedo confiar en ella? Estamos hablando de Remilia aquí. Incluso si es más madura que Flandre, no significa que sea menos impredecible que su hermana menor.

El silencio se vuelve más pesado con cada segundo que pasa.

Esto es incómodo.

"Nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día? Todavía no nos respondes, Remilia. Por qué estabas espiándonos?"- pregunto

"Como dije antes, no las estaba espiando. Créanlo o no, tengo mejores cosas que hacer"- responde- "estaba buscando a Flandre y las oí nombrar a Marisa…así que tenía que escuchar lo que estaban diciendo"

"Por Patchouli"- la interrumpo

"Sí, por ella. No me malentiendas, Margatroid. Pienso que ustedes hacen Buena pareja. Pero Patchy es mi mejor amiga. E incluso si ella no lo dice, sé que es algo más que simplemente gustarle la negra-blanca. Reimu tiene razón cuando dice que todas 'saben' que sientes algo por ella…aunque las presunciones son distintas a las pruebas. Patchy se ha obsesionado con la idea de que tú y Marisa tengan algo más que una amistad y bueno…escucharte decir que en realidad amas a Marisa simplemente me sorprendió. Amar son palabras mayores, Alice"

La miro impactada. No sé si lo que me sorprende es que me haya llamado por mi nombre o que Patchouli esté preocupada de que yo y Marisa tengamos algo. No, debe ser el que Patchouli sienta algo más serio por ella.

"Ha! Lo sabía! Knowledge puede ser inexpresiva en general pero cuando se trata de Marisa se vuelve toda sonrisas tímidas y risitas"- se ríe Reimu- "es casi tan obvia como tú, Alice!"

"Bueno, ya les dije lo que querían escuchar. Me voy"- dice Remilia levantándose- "Sin ganas de ofender, ya tuve suficiente de esta conversación de comedia romántica"

"Buena suerte encontrando a tu hermana!"- le grita Reimu

Remilia simplemente se despide con la mano antes de volver al bosque, dejándonos solas otra vez.

"Tengo que concederle algo"- dice Reimu suspirando- "yo también estoy harta de esta atmósfera de comedia romántica. Planeas hacer algo al respecto? Ya sabes que Patchouli es una rival seria. Dijiste que la amabas, no? Haz algo entonces! No va a esperar por ti por siempre"

"Ni siquiera sé si ella siente lo mismo, qué se supone que haga? Tú eres su mejor amiga! Dime, ella siente algo, lo que sea, por mí?"- le pregunto sin mirarla, en cambio me quedo analizando mis zapatos como si fuesen lo más fascinante en este momento

"Ugh, Alice, esta no es una película para chicas, no necesitas actuar así"- vuelve a suspirar- "respecto a eso, no sé nada…soy su mejor amiga, sí, pero ella no habla de esas cosas conmigo. Para empezar, ni siquiera es del tipo romántico. No piensa mucho en el amor o en las relaciones. Estoy segura de que le agradas mucho. Pero no puedo darte la respuesta que quieres, la única que puede dártela es Marisa. Pero cómo vas a saberlo si nunca le preguntas?"

"Preguntar qué?"- dice una voz

No es cualquier voz sino _la voz_. La única voz que anhelo escuchar.

La voz de Marisa.

Levanto la cabeza y en efecto, allí está.

Un rayo de luz cae directamente sobre su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello parezca incluso más dorado. Su característica trenza sigue en su lugar. Por una vez está llevando el uniforme, el azul marino de la chaqueta haciendo un contraste agradable con su cabello y la falda. Me gusta el uniforme del internado, aunque me gusta más cuando lo veo en Marisa. Su falda es más corta que la de Reimu y lleva calcetines debajo de la rodilla. Siempre dice que así es más cómodo para correr luego de 'pedir prestadas' cosas (esto en lenguaje de Marisa significa tomar sin permiso/robar)

Me molesta el poder notar y recordar tantos detalles sobre ella.

Le está hablando a Reimu sobre algo, al parecer ha olvidado por completo que la nombramos antes. Realmente tiene el nivel de atención de una ardilla.

Súbitamente se da vuelta a mirarme, sus ojos brillan alegremente y mi corazón se salta un latido.

Sus ojos…puede que sea por ellos que mi amor por Marisa empezó…me está diciendo algo…pero no me puedo concentrar. Reimu suelta unas risitas y agita su mano en frente de mi cara. Genial, ahora es obvio que estaba distraída.

"Entonces Alice"- empieza Marisa, con su sonrisa tan amplia como siempre- "querías preguntarme algo? Porque sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras!"

La miro a ella, luego a Reimu y entro en pánico.

_Piensa en una buena mentira, Alice! __Rápidorápidorápidorápido! Qué le digo? Qué le digo? Le debería decir que la amo? NONONONONONO esto es estúpido! PIENSA!_

"SolamentequeríapreguntartesiesquedebíaaceptarlainvitacióndeKazamialbaile"- suelto rápidamente

Parpadea confundida.

"Uuuuummm…te importaría decirlo otra vez?"- se rasca un poco la cabeza, es lindo- "no te entendí nada"

"Ummm…que…um…si pensabas que debía aceptar la invitación de Kazami para el Baile de Noche de Verano…"- respondo casi susurrando

Puedo ver a Reimu golpearse la frente con la mano desde el rabillo del ojo pero en todo lo que puedo concentrarme es en el ceño fruncido de Marisa.

No sé cómo interpretar esto pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que esta no es una buena señal.


	4. Chapter 4

Supe que lo había arruinado en el momento en que Reimu se tapó la cara con la mano.

"Kazami te invitó?"- Marisa frunció aún más el ceño- " Es una completa loca, Alice! Si le dices que sí, no hay forma en la tierra en la que te deje tranquila otra vez"

Ah…el Baile de Noche de Verano…

La fiesta más grande en Gensokyo. Es todo un tema para las chicas aquí. Todo el mundo se emociona tanto! Hay música, bebidas, hermosas decoraciones y fuegos artificiales. Es mágico.

Y romántico.

Las chicas suelen ir en una primera cita al Baile. Se dice que le trae buena suerte a la nueva pareja.

Y sí, Yuuka me pidió que fuese su cita…pero nunca pensé en decirle que sí. Me asusta un poco.

Sin embargo…tenía que mentirle a Marisa.

"Bueno…y qué pasa si no quiero que me deje tranquila?"- le pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos

Vi como a Reimu se le caía la mandíbula de sorpresa. Me hubiese hecho reír en cualquier otra situación…

"Hablas en serio?"- preguntó Marisa, viéndose seriamente molesta- "estamos hablando de Kazami! No solamente es inestable, es una acosadora, una loca, está obsesionada con las flores y obsesionada _contigo_! Es eso lo que realmente quieres? Desperdiciar tu noche con una rara como ella? Pensé que eras más razonable"

No sé porqué…pero me sentí al mismo tiempo enojada y confundida por las palabras de Marisa. Ella no tenía ningún derecho…ella…

"No hables así de Yuuka!"- le grité- "No es tan mala! Que el tú y el resto no puedan entenderla es su problema! No el de Yuuka y ciertamente no el mío! En cuanto a desperdiciar mi noche con ella como tú dices, prefiero pasar mi tiempo con alguien que está interesada en mí que seguir esperando a…UGH! Por qué te importa siquiera?! No es tu asunto, Marisa!"

"Yuuka? La llamas Yuuka?"- sus ojos dorados se habían convertido en dos rendijas

Debería haberme detenido en ese momento pero no pude…yo…

"Qué más da si la llamo Yuuka! Es su nombre! Y qué te importa a ti cómo llame yo al resto, Marisa?! No es tu asunto así que deja de molestarme con eso! Además, desde cuándo te importo tanto de todas maneras?!"

"Por supuesto que me importas, idiota! Eres mi amiga! No quiero que Kazami te lastime!"

Amiga…

Amiga…

Amiga…

Amiga…

La palabra hizo eco en mi interior y antes de que pudiese evitarlo…la ira se apoderó de mí

"Tu amiga? AMIGA?! APENAS TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE EXISTO Y SÚBITAMENTE SOY TU AMIGA?! CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?! NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A CUESTIONAR MIS DECISIONES Y NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A DECIRME QUÉ PUEDO HACER O CON QUIÉMN PUEDO SALIR! Y AHORA YA SÉ QUE VOY AL BAILE CON YUUKA ASÍ QUE DÉJAME SOLA!"

Corrí, apenas conteniendo mis lágrimas.

Busqué a Yuuka hasta encontrarla dando un paseo cerca de la Montaña Youkai

Le dije que estaba feliz de que me hubiese invitado y que realmente tenía ganas de ir al Baile con ella.

Yuuka sonrió. Parecía complacida.

Pero yo no quería su sonrisa.

Quería la de Marisa…todavía la quiero…

Pero ahora…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Marisa viéndose completamente sorprendida

"Oh Marisa, me gustaría saberlo"- respondió Reimu sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza- " por qué no vienes a mi dormitorio? Suika se alegrará de verte"

"No lo sé Reimu…yo…"

"Vamos, no es como tú el vacilar. Sí que te llegó el pequeño discurso de Alice, eh?"- dijo Reimu empáticamente

"Por supuesto que lo hizo! Alice es importante para mí…"

Reimu sonrió un poco

"Lo sé, Mari, lo sé. Pero quedarte en tu dormitorio preocupada no va a resolver nada. Dale espacio. Tarde o temprano todo volverá a la normalidad, estoy segura. Ahora vamos! Suika me prometió pastelillos y estoy dispuesta a compartirlos contigo".

"Bueno, cómo puedo decirle que no a unos pastelillos?"- sonrió Marisa- "Te reto a una carrera hasta allá!"

Con eso, la rubia empezó a correr, riéndose todo el camino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el otro lado de Gensokyo dos chicas estaban sentadas, una al lado de la otra, refrescando sus pies en el lago.

La mayor tenía cabello celeste hasta los hombros y profundos ojos rojos mientras que la menor llevaba su cabello rubio en una cola de caballo hacia un costado y ojos igualmente rojos. Ambas se habían quitado las chaquetas del uniforme y parecían estar disfrutando del agua.

"Así que Onee-sama fue amenazada por la Titiritera Arcoiris"- dijo la menor

"No fue así, Flan"- respondió Remilia ofendida- "simplemente llegué a un acuerdo con ella"

"Así que Onee-sama hizo un acuerdo con la Titiritera Arcoiris después de haber sido convenientemente amenazada por ella"- sonrió Flandre

"No fue así, Flan!"

"Entonces cómo fue, Onee-sama?"- preguntó su hermana, sonriendo inocentemente

"Está bien! Fue una cosa más o menos así! Pero ella dijo que le contaría a la Yama sobre mi 'comportamiento' así que no tenía otra opción! Ya sabes que ha estado buscando razones para echarme del concejo estudiantil y quitarme la Koumakan!"- dijo Remilia haciendo un puchero

Flandre se rió un poco. Su hermana siempre estaba preocupada de que alguien le quitase la Koumakan. Era gracioso ver todo lo que se preocupaba por el edificio, o mejor dicho, de la posición que venía con él. Los dormitorios tenían líderes por una razón. Mientras más grande el edificio, más poder tenía el líder dentro del concejo. Y la Koumakan era gigantesca. Flandre no podía recordar cuál había sido su nombre original. Desde el momento en que llegaron a Gensokyo, su hermana se había hecho cargo y se había convertido en la Mansión del Demonio Escarlata.

Remilia se preocupaba por el poder. Y por su imagen. Siempre se estaba quejando de su falta de "carisma", como si estuvieran dentro de un videojuego y ella tuviese malos indicadores.

Por mucho que Remilia fuese insegura por dentro, para Flandre, su hermana mayor seguía siendo su heroína. Sin importar lo difícil que fuese su relación.

" Quiere Onee-sama que me encargue de esto?"- finalmente preguntó Flandre

"No, no quiero! Solamente arruinarás las cosas!"- respondió Remilia molesta- "si quisiera que alguien se 'encargase' de esto, se lo pediría a Sakuya. A diferencia de ti, ella sabe controlarse"

"Bien. Pero honestamente no entiendo cuál es el gran problema. Así que la Titiritera Arcoiris está enamorada de Marisa-nee-chan. Y probablemente Patchy también. Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras? No es como que pudiésemos hacer algo para ayudar a alguna de ellas. Es la decisión de Marisa-nee-chan después de todo"- dijo Flandre confundida

"Ya lo sé. Pero sabes, Flandre, el amor es como la guerra. Necesitas tener una estrategia. Qué más da si es la decisión de Marisa? Con los movimientos correctos, puedes dar vuelta las cosas. Los sentimientos son maleables, mutables. Y Patchouli es mi mejor amiga. Quiero que sea feliz"

"Pero Onee-sama…"- Flandre se mordió el labio pensando- "incluso si Patchy está enamorada de Marisa-nee-chan…ser su novia la haría más feliz? Si tuviesen una relación…por cuánto tiempo eso la haría feliz? Porque a veces…cuando Marisa-nee-chan está cerca, por alguna razón Patchy se ve realmente triste. No creo que Marisa-nee-chan pueda hacerla feliz como te gustaría…"

Remilia se veía sorprendida por las palabras de su hermana menor. Era una buena pregunta después de todo. Juntarlas haría feliz a Patchouli? Era estar con Marisa suficiente? Parecía suficiente antes…pero lo era?

"No lo sé, Flan"- suspiró Remilia- "No lo sé. Pero si Patchy dice que quiere a Marisa, entonces…yo tengo que ayudarle"

"Qué hay del secreto de la Titiritera Arcoiris, Onee-sama? Vas a mantener tu promesa? Porque sé que quieres decírselo a Patchy"- preguntó Flandre

"No le diré. Remilia Scarlet es una mujer de palabra. Además, no quiero tener que lidiar con Shikieiki más de lo que tengo que hacerlo y si por alguna razón Alice habla con Patchouli y se da cuenta de que he roto nuestro acuerdo…va a ser el infierno"

Justo en ese momento otra chica apareció al lado de Remilia. Tenía el cabello corto, de un color plateado, con pequeñas trenzas a cada costado. Era más alta y se veía mayor que las hermanas. Su uniforme estaba en perfecto orden, sin ninguna arruga a la vista. Le hizo una reverencia silenciosa a Remilia y le entregó una carta.

"Ojou-sama"- su voz era suave-"llegó una carta a su puerta y me dijeron que era urgente así que vine a entregarla personalmente"

"No se puede esperar menos de la Perfecta y Elegante Sirvienta, verdad?"-sonrió Remilia- "sabes quién la envió, Sakuya?"

"Ah, sí, Ojou-sama. Inubashiri dijo que había sido la Yama"- respondió Sakuya

Remilia se atragantó y empezó a toser. Flandre le palmeó la espalda hasta que su hermana recuperó la compostura

"La Yama, dices?"- preguntó Remilia- "entonces tengo que leer esto de inmediato"


	5. Chapter 5

_Es tarde_

_Lo sé por la posición de la luna_

_Alguien está caminando hacia mí desde el otro lado del lago pero no puedo reconocerle_

_La luna es tan hermosa…me hace olvidar a la desconocida_

_Las estrellas brillan como si estuvieran intentando decirme algo. Las observo con atención. Millones y millones de años luz lejos de nosotros. __Cadáveres brillantes. Y aun así, parecen tan vivas! __Estrellita dónde estás…_

_La desconocida ya no es una desconocida_

_La persona que más deseo ver, ha entrado en mi campo visual_

_Ah…Marisa…_

_Por supuesto_

_La sierva de las estrellas_

_Es un apodo tan absurdo_

_Incluso así, resulta encantador. Porque es el suyo._

_Está a mi lado ahora. Está sonriendo. Y la luna y las estrellas ya no me interesan._

_Mi corazón late tan fuerte que estoy segura de que puede escucharlo._

_Sigue sonriendo. Su sonrisa es toda mía ahora. __No de Reimu. No de Nitori. Y no de Alice._

_Quisiera decir algo interesante e inteligente. Abro la boa pero mi voz no sale._

_Por qué no podré expresarme igual que Alice? La voluble Titiritera…incluso si no es capaz de decir las palabras exactas, todo lo que le dice a Marisa las tiene implícitas._

_Esos "déjame sola", esos "eres molesta" y esos "te odio"._

_Sacudo mi cabeza. No puedo preocuparme por ella ahora. __No cuando Marisa parece tan feliz de verme_

_Está intentando decirme algo, como las estrellas, pero no puedo entenderla._

_Patchouli…_

_Patchouli…_

_Pacthouliii_

_Patchouli-sama!_

…Sama...?

Abro los ojos y veo a Koakuma al lado mío.

El sol brilla tanto que lastima mis ojos. Parpadeo un par de veces para que se acostumbren a la luz. Koakuma parece preocupada.

"Se encuentra bien, Patchouli-sama?"- me pregunta- "Se siente anémica otra vez?"

Niego con la cabeza. No, no me siento anémica otra vez. De hecho, me siento curiosamente vital este día. Sé que me dormí sobre mis libros y que semejante hábito no es bueno para una persona tan enfermiza como yo. Por supuesto que sé que tengo que descansar en una cama. Pero aparte de una molestia en el cuello, tuve una noche maravillosa.

Mis palabras parecen calmarla. Koakuma siempre está ahí, cuidando de mí. Que gran asistente es.

Quizás debiese decir que es mi amiga. Pero eso no es del todo correcto, siendo que no está dispuesta a hablarme como a una igual sino como a una jefa. Simplemente la dejo ser. A pesar de que la aprecio, no es tan cercana a mí. La verdad es que pocas personas lo son.

Por ejemplo, Remilia Scarlet, la líder de nuestro dormitorio y nuestra representante en el Concejo Estudiantil. Es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos prácticamente de toda la vida, por lo que era natural que viniese a Gensokyo una vez que superé al resto de mis pares en mi antiguo colegio. Aunque suene presuntuoso de mi parte decirlo, soy una genio. Una vez que mi antigua escuela no pudo hacer mucho más por mi educación, se hizo evidente que necesitaba algo más. Para mis padres no fue ningún problema mandarme donde Remilia estaba estudiando. Mientras no tuviesen que preocuparse por mí, cualquier cosa estaba bien. Así que les presenté mi alternativa y estuvieron de acuerdo. Un internado resultaba perfecto.

Como estaba diciendo, me preocupo profundamente por ella y yo sé que ella se preocupa profundamente por mí. Y aunque valoro nuestra amistad y es de las personas más queridas para mí…hay alguien que está más cerca de mi corazón en este momento.

Su nombre es Marisa Kirisame.

Es impulsiva, posiblemente una cleptomaníaca y la personas más curiosamente encantadora que jamás haya conocido.

Porque aunque es todo lo que dije anteriormente, también es valiente, determinada, divertida e inteligente.

Y hay algo acerca de ella…Sí, estoy consciente de que es algo que todos quienes están enamorados dicen. Sin embargo, eso no lo hace menos cierto.

Está en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su vez. En todo. Esa luz.

Una suave pero constante luz emana de ella. Una luz que puede ser al mismo tiempo sutil y enceguecedora. Como la de una estrella.

Resulta bastante evidente en este momento que Marisa es como una estrella para mí.

Pidiendo deseos a las estrellas…

Así que pido un deseo.

Y pido.

Y pido.

¿Tendré el valor de decirle algún día? ¿Sería posible que me correspondiese? ¿O es que acaso _ella_ la apartará de mí?

Sí, _ella._ Nadie más que Alice Margatroid, la Titiritera de los Siete Colores.

Oh, Alice, ¡cuánto te envidio!

La forma en la que tienes la atención de Marisa sin siquiera intentarlo.

No importa que seas cruel con ella, tus ojos de muñeca, usualmente distantes, lo único que le muestran es afecto. Y ella lo sabe, estoy segura.

Se molestan y discuten prácticamente todo el tiempo, la tratas mal y ella se roba tus cosas. Le gritas y ella se burla de ti. Pero nunca están sin la otra. Ni siquiera Reimu pasa tanto tiempo con ella.

Sé que va a tomar té a tu habitación todos los días. Sin importar el clima o las tareas o los exámenes. Y que a pesar de que siempre le dices que no es bienvenida, tienes la mesa lista para su encuentro vespertino. Té y dulces, conversación, risa y enojos fingidos.

Oh, Alice ¡cuánto te envidio!

Cada vez que ella te mira, deseo tener tus hermosos ojos azules y tu cabello rubio, tu rostro de porcelana y tu gracia.

Pero sólo puedo ser yo. Patchouli Knowledge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anda, si no es la Señorita Hacedora de Muñecas! ¿Qué te trae a la Montaña Youkai?"- pregunta una chica con cabello celeste en dos coletas y con un gran sombrero verde

"Estoy buscando a Hina. La has visto, Kawashiro?"- respondió Alice cansinamente

"Hina-chan está donde Reimu. Al parecer algo le sucedió a Marisa así que le pidieron que fuese hasta allá"- contestó Nitori preocupada- "Me pregunto que habrá pasado. Marisa no es del tipo que se entristezca fácilmente. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso, Margatroid?"

"No. Lo siento"- dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño- "¿Sabes a qué hora estará de vuelta?

"Probablemente antes de la cena, a menos que quiera quedarse allá a comer. ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje? El resto de las kappas y yo tenemos una reunión así que estaré aquí cuando ella vuelva"- ofreció Nitori

"Por favor, dile que venga al Bosque cuando pueda. Mucha suerte con tu reunión de kappas, Kawashiro"

Dicho esto, Alice dejó el dormitorio de Nitori.

Miró hacia el cielo, sorprendida de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Pronto oscurecería y ella planeaba estar de vuelta en su propio dormitorio para ese momento.

No quería encontrarse con Marisa y la mejor manera de evitarla era irse a dormir temprano. Compartir el mismo dormitorio con ella iba a resultar muy incómodo.

Suspiró profundamente, pensando en lo que Nitori le había dicho.

Así que Marisa se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para que Reimu necesitase a Hina. Hina Kagiyama era reconocida por ser una nagashi-bina de la vida real, cada vez que alguien se sentía deprimido o infortunado, la llamaban y ella mágicamente acababa con sus preocupaciones. Esa era la razón por la cual Alice la estaba buscando. Se sentía bastante mal.

Había sido horrible con Marisa, tanto daba. Era maleducada y entrometida. No tenía ningún derecho a decirle lo que podía o no podía hacer.

Alice entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Entonces se deslizó hacia el suelo y empezó a llorar.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser más honesta? Si no fuese tan cobarde…nunca le hubiese mentido. Ahora se está sintiendo triste por mi culpa. Nunca quise que esto pasara. Yo…simplemente…no quería que me dijese que somos amigas…aunque sé que lo soy…amiga, que palabra tan horrible! Antes era feliz con eso solamente…pero por qué no puede ser novia? Por qué? Por supuesto…Reimu tiene razón…cómo podemos serlo si es que no hay amor? Y cómo puede haber amor sin honestidad? Me siento horrible…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

_Alguien está tocando! Quién podría ser…¿Marisa? No, no puede ser ella. __¿Entonces quién? ¿Pero y si es Marisa? __No sé qué le voy a decir! Ah…¿quién podrá ser?_

" Ey, Alice! Abre!"

Alice reconoció la voz con una mezcla de alivio y decepción.

Así que era ella.

Abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a su visitante

"Reimu"

"Claro, estabas esperando a alguien más?"- preguntó, entrando a la habitación de Alice sin pedir permiso

"No…pero…"

"Siento no ser Marisa, pero después de tu maravilloso discursito de hoy no puedes esperar que ella venga, o sí?"- Reimu se encogió de hombros- "Además, le dije que no lo hiciera"

Reimu se sentó en su cama y le indicó un espacio a su lado.

"Ven, Alice. Tenemos que hablar"

"Creo que ya he tenido suficientes conversaciones por un día, Reimu"- dijo Alice echándose en la cama con los brazos estirados

"Aun así, tienes que hablar conmigo. Si no lo haces, te lo volverás a guardar y acabarás explotando de nuevo. Le pedí a Marisa que te diese espacio porque, chica, tienes algunas cosas en las que trabajar"

"Marisa quería hablar conmigo?"- preguntó Alice suavemente

"Por supuesto que quería. Le importas mucho. Estaba preocupada, sabes? De si había hecho algo malo. Después de tomar té conmigo y con Suika quiso venir directamente a tu habitación a hablar contigo pero honestamente, creo que era mejor dejarla con el Pequeño Pandemonio y Hina. Cuidarán de ella y la animarán"- suspiró Reimu- "Mientras, tú y yo debemos hablar"

"Pero Reimu!"- protestó Alice

"Sin peros, Alice! Básicamente maltrataste verbalmente a Marisa y quieres actuar como si todo estuviese bien? Le dijiste a Marisa, de quien estás enamorada, que se fuera al demonio porque querías ir al Baile con la Reina de Todas las Locas Kazami! Eso hizo algún sentido en tu cabeza? Porque te aseguro que no lo hace en la vida real. De todas las cosas que podrías haber dicho, tenías que intentar darle celos…"

"No estaba intentando ponerla celosa!"- respondió Alice- " Simplemente no supe qué más decir! No lo entiendes, Reimu! No podía decirle…no entonces…me tomó por sorpresa! Simplemente lo solté, no lo pensé para nada! Y bueno…qué le sucede a Marisa de todas maneras? Por qué estaba tan molesta al respecto?"

"Oh Alice…eres imposiblemente ciega. No se te ha ocurrido que, no sé, Marisa está preocupada por ti? Porque le importas? Porque eres su amiga y le agradas?"

"Ya para con lo de 'amiga', Reimu. Ya lo sé. Lo dejó bastante en claro"

Reimu la miró fijamente y Alice se sonrojó incómoda.

"Eso era, entonces? Enloqueciste porque ella dijo que eran amigas?"- preguntó Reimu seriamente

"Yo…bueno…ugh…según Aya eres psíquica, así que ya lo sabes, no?"

"Siento decepcionarlas pero no soy psíquica. Sólo tengo una muy buena intuición. Y no importa qué es lo que yo piense sino lo que _tú_ sientes"

"Bien"- Alice suspiró- "Yo…es estúpido y lo sé…es sólo que estoy cansada de tener todos estos sentimientos por ella y no ser capaz de decirle o hacerlos desaparecer…estoy cansada de ser su amiga…estoy cansada de preguntarme y de fantasear…estoy cansada, Reimu. Siento que no voy a a ninguna parte"

"Mientras te guardes todos esos sentimientos, por supuesto que no llegarás a ningún lado, Alice. Ya te dije, a Marisa le importas mucho. Sé que no parece suficiente pero tienes que empezar por algo. Te aseguro…hay una chispa entre ustedes dos. Pero si sigues actuando así…"

"Yo…espera…una chispa?"- Alice se enderezó de golpe y miró a Reimu- "Cómo lo sabes? Dijiste que no estabas segura cuando hablamos de esto antes!"

"Ummm…yo…um…"- Reimu empezó a moverse

"Marisa te dijo algo, no es cierto?!"

El corazón de Alice latía fuerte contra sus costillas mientras esperaba la respuesta de Reimu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Entonces? Qué dice, Onee-sama?"- insistió Flandre mientras Remilia leía

"Es sobre el Baile de Noche de Verano"- suspiró Remilia- " Shikieiki es tan TOC que quiere planear todos los detalles mañana. Para un Baile que es en…más de tres semanas?"

"No está emocionada por el Baile, Ojou-sama?"- preguntó Sakuya con delicadeza- "Es una buena oportunidad para mostrarle a las demás todo su encanto"

"Bueno, es cierto que soy una excelente bailarina, si es que puedo decir eso de mí misma. Sí, considero que el Baile es entretenido. Por otra parte, el trabajo extra que éste implica me hace detestarlo. Decidir un tema, asignar tareas, evitar que las hadas se acerquen a los fuegos artificiales, asegurarse que Yuugi y Suika no traigan sake…"

"Estoy segura que Ojou-sama hará un excelente trabajo, como lo hace todos los años"- dijo Sakuya con una pequeña sonrisa

"Oh es cierto! Onee-sama, llevarás a alguien al Baile este año? No puedes ir con Patchouli otra vez"- preguntó Flandre

"No planeaba llevarla a ella! Irás tú con alguien, hermana pequeña?"- replicó Remilia molesta

"Sí! Voy a ir con Koishi!"- anunció Flandre emocionada

"Cómo puede ser que ella ya tenga una cita y yo no!"- se quejó Remilia- " no se supone que sea así!"

"No se preocupe, Ojou-sama, como usted dijo, el Baile es en más de tres semanas. Estoy segura de que tendrá una cita para entonces"- respondió Sakuya

_Esta es mi oportunidad para decirle a Ojou-sama sobre mis sentimientos!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Te dijo algo, Reimu"- insistió Alice

"Yo…Alice, no sé si debería decírtelo…Marisa estaba algo borracha de todas maneras"- dijo Reimu avergonzada

"Borracha?! La emborracharon?!"- preguntó Alice cruzándose de brazos- "No que estaban tomando té? Ugh…no importa"

"No fui yo! Fue Suika! Bueno, Suika tenia sake pero al final es culpa de Marisa! Dijo que quería beber así que…"

"Por qué querría algo como sake?"- suspiró Alice

"Estaba de maaaal humor"- Reimu se encogió de hombros

"Está bien ahora?"

Reimu miró la cara de preocupación de Alice y suspiró también

"Sí, está bien. Está algo borracha pero no parecía que fuese a desmayarse. Además está con Hina. Con algo de suerte la animará lo suficiente para que deje de beber porque sé que Suika no va a detenerla"

"Esto es un serio enredo. Tantas complicaciones!"- volvió a suspirar Alice

"Tú complicas las cosas, Margatroid"- afirmó Reimu- "No te das cuenta de todo lo que se preocupa por ti, verdad?"

"Sigues diciendo eso…estoy segura de que sabes algo. Por favor dime qué fue lo que te dijo Marisa…por favor"- suplicó Alice

"No lo sé…no me parece correcto"- dijo Reimu echándose en la cama- "no me malentiendas, me gustaría hacerlo…pero no creo que Marisa quisiera eso"

"Así que quieres que lo ignore?"- bufó Alice

"Quiero que le preguntes directamente a ella"- sonrió Reimu

"Es injusto! Me muestras el premio y luego lo alejas de mí"- dijo Alice mirando a Reimu, fingiendo estar dolida con ella

"Ah pero entonces no sería entretenido meterse en tu vida amorosa, Alice"- se rió Reimu

"Eres la maldad personificada, Hakurei"- dijo Alice hacienda un puchero

"Creo que me confundes con Kazami. _Ella_ es la personificación del mal. Espero que tú y Marisa hagan las paces pronto para que termines con la basura de 'voy-con-Yuuka'"- sonrió Reimu

"Oh…um…sobre eso…"- empezó Alice, desviando la mirada

"DULCES DONACIONES REALMENTE LE DIJISTE QUE SÍ A KAZAMI? ALICE! TE ESTÁS DROGANDO? ES KAZAMI!"- gritó Reimu

"Por favor, si sigues gritando vas a molestar a las otras chicas"- dijo Alice

"Las otras chicas? JA! Wriggle salió con Mystia y Marisa está en mi dormitorio, no me vengas con eso de 'molestarás a las otras chicas', es el Bosque Mágico! El dormitorio menos usado en todo Gensokyo! Podría estar cantando a todo lo que me dan los pulmones y nadie vendría. Además, ya es hora de que dejes de evadir mis preguntas, Margatroid, le dijiste que sí a Kazami?

Alice se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, mirando hacia la puerta.

"Lo hice"

"Oh vaya, ni siquiera sé a qué dios rezarle para que esto termine bien"- suspiró Reimu

"Que tierno de tu parte, Reimu, pero no necesito tus rezos. Todo estará bien. Sé que Yuuka es…difícil a veces pero no creo que me fuese a hacer daño"

"Claro, había olvidado que acosarte era una señal de salud mental"

"Tiene una forma extraña de mostrar afecto, te concedo eso"- dijo Alice- "Pero eso es muy distinto a intentar herirme"

"Espero que tengas razón. Bueno, fue agradable hablar contigo pero necesito regresar. Dejar a Suika y a Marisa solas con alcohol por demasiado tiempo podría causar…problemas, incluso con Hina allá"- sonrió la rojo-blanco

"No puedes quedarte un poco más?"

"Awwww, finalmente estás disfrutando mi compañía! Pero por mucho que me gustaría quedarme y seguir estrechando lazos, tengo que volver y asegurarme de que no se ha convertido en un 'Desfile Nocturno de un Millón de Demonios' mientras estuve aquí"

Reimu se paró y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Cuídate!"

Con eso, Alice volvió a estar sola.

Se quedó mirando la puerta por varios minutos, sin pensar en nada. Luego, se levantó suspirando y caminó hacia el escritorio donde sus herramientas la esperaban. Con mucho cuidado, empezó a tallar los miembros de una nueva muñeca, a partir de unos trozos de madera que tenía por encima. Sus dedos se movieron con habilidad, uniendo cada diminuto dedo a la pequeña mano para luego unir la mano al brazo y el brazo al torso. Horas pasaron con su mente enfocada únicamente en la muñeca que estaba haciendo. Una vez que el cuerpo estuvo listo, empezó a pintar el rostro. Lentamente, aparecieron unos labios sonrosados sonriendo. Después, una pequeña nariz levemente respingada. Un poco más tarde, ojos dorados con largas pestañas y una mirada desafiante pero dulce. Sólo una vez que hubo terminado se dio cuenta Alice de que la muñeca se parecía a Marisa.

Suspiró otra vez y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Estaba loca. Total y completamente loca, decidió. Por qué no podia dejar de pensar en ella? Marisa había calado en su subconsciente y ahora, sin importar cuánto lo intentase, ni siquiera su mente era un lugar seguro.

Sintió rabia.

Estúpida, estúpida Marisa! _Tenía_ que volverla loca! Para más, había desperdiciado madera en hacer una muñeca que se veía como ella!

Lanzó la muñeca contra la pared en un arranque y luego se cruzó de brazos. Súbitamente, todo su enojo fue reemplazado por una profunda tristeza. Caminó hacia la muñeca y se dio cuenta de que el impacto la había quebrado, un brazo y una pierna faltaban, probablemente caídos cerca de la muñeca.

No podía algo, _lo que fuese_, salirle bien? Le había tomado horas hacer la muñeca, que ni siquiera estaba terminada, y todo su trabajo se había perdido. Empezó a buscar las piezas faltantes mientras pedía disculpas a la muñeca. No era su culpa que su creadora hubiese decidido enloquecer, como lo había dicho Reimu.

Qué estaba pasando con ella? Solía ser una persona calmada, incluso algo fría. La única persona que lograba sacarla de su zona de comodidad era Marisa. Y ahora, se había tomado toda la zona de comodidad. Estúpida Marisa.

Miró a la muñeca rota en sus manos y sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa.

Era lo mismo!

Le había tomado tanto esfuerzo construirla y la había arrojado en un arranque de ira, exactamente como lo había hecho con su amistad con Marisa. Después de años de conocerse y de ser cruel con ella, finalmente había ido demasiado lejos como para que unas simples 'disculpas' pudiesen ser suficientes. Y no podía pensar en nada que lo fuese.

Finalmente encontró el brazo y pierna perdidos y volvió a su escritorio, donde empezó a reparar a la muñeca.

"_Quizás si arreglo esta muñeca…seré capaz de arreglar mi amistad con Marisa. Si es que logra ir más allá de eso en el futuro…no puedo pensar en eso ahora…"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Reimu llegó a su habitación para encontrar…

Una Suika extremadamente borracha, cantando en el sillón.

"_Esperable" _– pensó encogiéndose de hombros

Una Hina inconsciente cerca del inodoro.

"_Ok, eso es inesperado. Mañana se lo explico a Nitori"- pensó encogiéndose de hombros-"ahora, dónde está la negro-blanco…?"_

Empezó a buscar a Marisa pero era como si hubiera desaparecido. No se la veía en ninguna parte.

"Ey Suika!"

"Oooooohhhhh Reeeeeiiiiimuuuuu vodsddvdsfdiooooo"- gritó animada, derramando sake desde su botella por todo el sillón

"Sí, estoy de vuelta, loli borracha…yo…!"

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar su frase, Suika puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y la tiró hacia abajo para forzarla a beber sake.

"Suika!"

"Vaaaaaaasmosmosmsodssss Reeeeiiiimmmmuuuu CASNSNNNATAAAA, REEEEIMMMUUUUSDSDSD, CASASHHNNAAAATAAAA"- insistió Suika

"Por supuesto que no, Suika! Para!"

"NOOOOOO, TÚUUUUUU PAAAARWRRRGGAAAA, PAFFRGRGADAAA, PAAAGGGRA, SHÍII!"

"Suika, dónde demonios está Marisa?! Se fue?!"

"NOOOOOOUUUUU, MARISHA…ah…"- con eso Suika finalmente cayó rendida y empezó a roncar

Reimu la miró, preguntándose por qué no le había pedido a Yukari una nueva compañera de cuarto.

Sin Suika cantando, la habitación quedó en silencio y ella por fin pudo escuchar un sonido apagado que venía desde su propio cuarto. Entró pero estaba vacío. Siguió intentando descubrir de dónde venía el sonido cuando se dio cuenta de que salía desde su armario. Abrió la puerta de golpe sólo para encontrarse con Marisa llorando adentro

"Raymoo?"

"Oh mis dioses, Marisa, estás bien?!"- preguntó Reimu arrastrándola fuera del armario

"NOOOO ME TOQUESSSHHHH, SSSHSOSOSOOSLOOO DJEEEJDAFNMEE SHOOOOLAAAA"- se quejó Marisa sin siquiera resistirse

"Estás temblando, imbécil! Cuánto bebiste?"- preguntó Reimu preocupada

"Ezzzzhssssstáaa frshasashasrrío"- murmuró Marisa frotándose los brazos

"Por supuesto que está frio, bebiste demasiado sake"- suspiró Reimu, envolviendo a Marisa con una manta

"Mmmmmiiii vddsisiiisda appssheta…eszzzhsta frsdadarrío yyyyy Aasslisszzzh mmmed ddia Raaaymooo medssodia"- empezó a sollozar Marisa

"Tranquila, Mari, Alice no te odia"- le dijo su amiga tranquilizándola- "es totalmente lo contrario"- murmuró

Marisa caminó torpemente hacia la ventada y apretó su cara contra el vidrio, mirando las estrellas.

"Laszzh ezsshshtrellas sshsson taaan bbbboniiiisssthhtaas…ssssonnnzsss cccomo…commmo..Alish!"- siguió sollozando Marisa- " porsssh kieeee mmmee oddsssiaaa"

"Marisa, Alice no te odia"- suspiró Reimu nuevamente

"Shhszhzzzziiiii loooo hazzsheee! Esssxhshxshsx injsssjutooo! YYYYOOOOO LAAAA SSHQIEUIIIIEROOOO YYYYYY EZZSSHLLAAA MEEEE ODDSSSSIAAAAAHHH"- berreó la negro-blanco

"Dioses, Marisa, cállate! Primero Suika y luego tú! Si despiertas a alguien voy a matarte!"

"SSSHUSUTUTUUUU TASSNNNSMMMBIEEENSH MMMMEE OOODSISIISAHAAAHHHSSSSHHH RAAAYMOOOO"

Reimu le tapó la boca a Marisa con la mano y le dirigió una mirada siniestra.

"Cállate o voy a matarte y arrojarte a una zanja, entendiste?"

Marisa asintió rápidamente y Reimu quitó su mano de la boca de Marisa. Luego, la rubia caminó hacia la cama y se sentó ahí, taimada.

"No me mires así"

"Raaaymmmio fffsuueee mmaaalaaah"- dijo Marisa

"Y Marisa estaba actuando como una tonta"- replicó Reimu sentándose a su lado

"Ysooooo…essdxxshh szzhoolo…eszzzhtoy pppreocuppapda ppporsh Alisssshh….fffufeee traaan mmaaalaaahhhh…esszhaaaa…essshllla...mmmme ooooddssiaaaaa...y….yy….yyyyy….yoooo nooo shzéee pooorrrrrkieeeeeeee"- lloró Marisa- "Yyyyyy…esszzhtoy ppreocupadaasss…Kazzzhamiii essshx mmmmaaaslvadadsd"

"Primero, Alice no te odia. Simplemente estaba teniendo un mal día. Segundo, estoy de acuerdo contigo, tendremos que vigilarla a ella y a Alice…sólo en caso de que Kazami intente algo"

"Aaalissssh nnoo meee oddsssia?"- parpadeó Marisa

"Por la milésima vez, no no te odia"- sonrió su amiga- "así que deja de llorar, está bien? Una vez que estés sobria podrás hablar con ella, creo que ya soltaste tus sentimientos lo suficiente como para que no tengamos problemas hasta el Baile

"Raymoooo"- murmuró Marisa

"Qué sucede ahora?"- preguntó Reimu amablemente

Marisa se dio vuelta a mirarla con una expresión extraña

"Tengo que…"

"OH NO!"

"BLEEEEEEEEEEERGHHHHHHHHHHGHHGGH"


	7. Chapter 7

Remilia miró alrededor del lugar con una expresión de aburrimiento. Las reuniones del Concejo Estudiantil eran lo único que detestaba de ser la líder de dormitorio. Sakuya, quien estaba sentada a su lado, se mantenía en silencio mirando ocasionalmente a su Dama.

Rostros familiares empezaron a aparecer.

Primero llegó la líder de Hakugyokuro, Yuyuko, y su leal segunda al mando, Youmu. A Remilia le desagradaba Yuyuko pero la saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza de todas maneras. Sakuya y Youmu intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento antes de que Yuyuko se sentase en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Luego llegaron Nitori y Sanae de Montaña Youkai, Satori y Koishi de Chireiden, Kaguya y Tewi de Eientei. Remilia las saludó a todas, de manera al mismo tiempo educada y presuntuosa, con variadas reacciones. Nitori y Sanae la saludaron de vuelta con la misma educación, Satori simplemente asintió en su dirección mientras que Koishi le había preguntado por Flandre (un molesto recordatorio de que ella no tenía una cita para el Baile, como le murmuró a Sakuya, ganándose una risita por parte de la Perfecta y Elegante Sirvienta) Kaguya fue, como siempre, una diva, apartando su sedoso cabello negro mientras pasaba a su lado, con apenas una inclinación de cabeza en su dirección. Tewi todo lo que hizo fue decirle 'hola!'.

Las únicas que faltaban eran Reimu, líder del Templo y Marisa, del Bosque Mágico. Nitori le estaba hablando a Sanae sobre eso, mencionando que Hina había ido donde Reimu la noche anterior pero que no había regresado. Remilia no prestó atención a su conversación hasta que la kappa le comentó que la Titiritera Arcoiris había ido a la Montaña Youkai y sobre sus sospechas respecto al porqué buscaba a Hina.

"Pareciera que la Titiritera y la Maga discutieron"- comentó Sakuya en voz baja

"No sé nada sobre eso pero ciertamente explicaría el que ninguna de ellas esté aquí. Si Marisa hubiese enfermado, Margatroid estaría ocupando su lugar así que no puede ser eso. Quizás sí discutieron…pero eso no explica que Reimu no esté aquí"- respondió Remilia pensativa

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de las Yama.

Cada una de las Yama tomó su asiento junto con sus subordinadas, las Shinigami, cerca de ellas.

La última en entrar era su líder, Presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil y Jueza Suprema, Jefa de las Yama, nadie más que Shikieiki, seguida por su propia shinigami, una pelirroja con coletas.

"Scarlet"- dijo asintiendo como un saludo en dirección a Remilia, quien estaba más cerca de ella

"Yamaxanadu"- sonrió burlona Remilia

"Saludos a todas y gracias por venir a pesar de la poca anticipación con la cual fueron notificadas"- comenzó Shikieiki con voz fuerte- "Pero como ya saben, el Baile de Noche de Verano se acerca y si queremos que sea un éxito debemos empezar a prepararnos tan pronto como podamos para minimizar el riesgo de incidentes. Y estoy diciendo esto directamente, Houraisan, nada de trucos"- le dirigió una mirada seria a Kaguya

"Hmpf"- bufó

"Además, tengan en mente que el próximo evento son los Juegos de Gensokyo así que no olviden decirle a sus chicas sobre esto. Queremos tener tantas participantes como sea posible"

"Pero los Juegos son en como…tres meses!"- dijo Sanae- " Por qué el apuro?"

"El tiempo es esencial cuando tratas de organizar algo. Mientras más grande es el evento, más tiempo toma. Es simple sentido común, Kochiya. Asumo que ninguna de ustedes tiene quejas al respecto, o sí?"- preguntó Shikieiki con una sonrisa amenazadora

Todas en el lugar negaron rápidamente

"Eso pensé"- continuó la Yama- "bien entonces, empecemos con el Baile de Noche de Verano. Primero tenemos que decidir un tema. El año pasado fue 'Noche Imperecedera' propuesta por las representates de Eientei. Sugiero que evitemos cualquier cosa 'imperecedera' este año debido a los resultados que tuvimos. Igualmente sugiero que evitemos cualquier cosa 'Inmaterial y Perdido Poder" considerando lo que Ibuki hizo. Alguna sugerencia?"

"Podríamos…reeditar Montaña de Fe! Fue un tema popular cuando lo usamos y todas se divirtieron!"- dijo Sanae alegremente- "Además, nuestro stand de 'milagros' tuvo muchas clientes satisfechas"

"Esa habría sido una buena idea para un baile de _otoño_, como cuando se usó por la primera vez, pero ahora estamos buscando un tema apropiado para un baile de _verano_, Montaña de Fe no servirá"- replicó Kaguya- "En cuanto al veto sobre cualquier cosa 'imperecedera' estoy totalmente en contra. Fue un gran tema cuando lo usamos! No se divirtieron acaso? Las luces parecidas a luciérnagas, nuestra hermosa luna falsa en la pista de baile y por supuesto, la comida. A todas les gusta el mochi, no?"

"Ummm, Houraisan, eso estuvo bien y todo pero te divertiste tú en la habitación de los Ojos de la Locura de Udongein? Fue horrible! Algunas de las que entraron tuvieron que ser tratadas por la Enfermera Eirin"- dijo Nitori

"Y no olvidemos que Fujiwara enloqueció y quemó toda la comida. Y eso fue tu culpa, Houraisan"- añadió Remilia

"No fue mi culpa, Scarlet. Simplemente tuvimos un pequeño malentendido"- bufó Kaguya otra vez

"Ah, por supuesto, pelea de pareja"- sonrió la Demonio Escarlata

"NO FUE ESO!"- gritó la Eterna Princesa Lunar levantándose

Todas en el lugar se dieron vuelta a mirar a Kaguya, entretenidas con su cara sonrojada de vergüenza. Al darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención, se deslizó por su asiento en silencio, ocultando la cabeza bajo la mesa, murmurando algo sobre mentiras y difamación.

Una de las Yama tosió y las chicas continuaron buscando un tema para el Baile

Nitori insistió en que el tema fuese algo futurístico pero fue rápidamente detenida por Shikieiki, quien le recordó secamente que _todavía_ estaba prohibido usar cualquier cosa que se pareciera a un láser dentro de la escuela. A menos que fuesen luces de discoteca. Nitori no estaba pensando en luces de discoteca por lo que su idea de un tema de ciencia ficción fue descartado.

Koishi por su parte sugirió un tema al que llamó Animismo Subterráneo, pero nadie quería que la fiesta fuese en un subterráneo y la parte sobre fusión nuclear no logró la aprobación de las Yama. Hizo un puchero, indicando que la parte de fusión nuclear no era real de todas maneras y que Okuu (una de sus amigas, llamada, Utsuho) sería totalmente responsable, cosa que, por supuesto, nadie creyó. Intentó enfocarlas entonces en los complejos psicológicos que estaban implícitos dentro de su idea y del uso masivo de rosas pero Shikieiki no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Satori estaba aliviada. Le gustaba vivir en el _Antiguo_ Infierno, no había forma en que ella quisiera tener la fiesta en su dormitorio y arriesgarse a convertirlo en el _Actual_ Infierno. Menos con las ideas raras de Koishi.

Shikieiki estaba frustrada. Por qué, oh, por qué no podían sugerir algo agradable y sencillo? No, tenían que llegar con ideas locas y posiblemente peligrosas. Lo que más le molestaba es que incluso su idea parecía inadecuada, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Por supuesto, Shikieiki no tomaba en cuenta de que el tema del Juicio Final era sumamente inapropiado para un Baile que se suponía que tenía que ser alegre y divertido. Sobre todo considerando que incluía verdaderos juicios, llevados a cabo por ella. Se había ganado el apodo de Suprema Jueza del Infierno y nadie quería recibir más sermones de los que ya soportaban (y Shikieiki los daba muy seguido).

Las chicas discutían acaloradamente sobre temas y detalles como tener cerveza de pepino (un invento de las kappa) o poner mariposas muertas como decoración (una sugerencia extremadamente perturbante de Yuyuko)

Súbitamente la puerta se abrió y dos chicas entraron cubiertas en sudor y jadeando.

"Tarde…no puedo respirar…"- se quejó Reimu inclinándose un poco, con las manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento

"Reiiiimuuu…quiero vomitar"- dijo Marisa en voz baja, apoyándose en la espalda de Reimu

"No otra vez…"

"Ehm"- gruñó una voz

Levantaron la vista para encontrarse con la cara de furia de Shikieiki.

"Discúlpenme pero no pueden entrar así, viéndose como dos desastres andantes para más, e interrumpir una reunión tan importante como esta! Les pedí explícitamente que fuesen puntuales y ustedes aparecen 45 minutos tarde! Qué clase de comportamiento grosero e irresponsable es este? Son líderes de sus dormitorios y representantes de sus compañeras, señoritas, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es llegar a tiempo! De qué otra manera pretenden mostrar respeto por las chicas que las escogieron, que confiaron en ustedes para que se tomasen su posición con seriedad? Hay mucho que hacer así que espero que hayan llegado con ideas, de lo contrario, les solicito que se retiren y que vuelvan de inmediato a sus dormitorios para que reflexionen sobre sus actos. Adicionalmente, sus votos serán invalidados para cualquier materia relativa al Baile. Así que, Hakurei, Kirisame, alguna sugerencia sobre un tema?"- preguntó la Yama con una voz amenazante y una incluso más amenazadora sonrisa

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas aterrorizadas

Remilia sonrió entretenida frente a la escena, en particular pues seguía resentida con Reimu.

Marisa miró hacia abajo y una cosa brillando en su pecho le llamó la atención. Su cabeza se disparó hacia arriba y empezó a hablar rápidamente.

"Sí, si tengo una! SÍsísísísísísí! Tengo una! Tengo una!"

"Pues haz el favor de decirla, Kirisame, cuál es tu idea?"- preguntó Shikieiki- "más te vale que sea buena pues hemos perdido suficiente tiempo en estupideces sin sentido"

"Cofre de Estrellas!"- anunció, apuntando alegremente a un pequeño prendedor de estrella que llevaba en su chaqueta

"Y qué demonios significa eso?"- preguntó Reimu

"Sí, qué significa, Kirisame?"- se unió Youmu

"Que nuestro Baile de Noche de Verano tiene que tener como tema las estrellas! Eso quiere decir que nuestras decoraciones pueden ser estrellas y cosas como esas"- respondió Marisa

"No es algo infantil?"- comentó Kaguya

"Yo pienso que es romántico"- sonrió Yuyuko

"Pero las estrellas no tienen nada de especial"- se quejó Tewi

"Por supuesto que sí! No son preciosas? Además, podríamos tener una proyección del espacio dentro del dormitorio que se ofrezca para tener el Baile. Yo puedo hacerlo y sin láser"- añadió Nitorio

"Las estrellas están bien"- dijo Satori

"Parece inocuo…"- ponderó Shikieiki- "sí, es una buena idea pero en qué dormitorio lo hacemos?"

"La Mansión del Demonio Escarlata con gusto se ofrece para que se realice el Baile"- dijo Remilia con una sonrisa- "siendo que nuestra querida Marisa ha sugerido que nuestro tema sean las estrellas, la Koumakan es el mejor lugar pues el cielo nocturno se ve magnífico desde nuestro dormitorio y las estrellas se reflejan en el lago. Además, es lo suficientemente grande como para que tengamos dos pistas de baile si es que necesario"

"Qué ganas con esto, Scarlet?"- preguntó Tewi frunciendo el ceño

"Me estás acusando de algo, Inaba? Sólo quiero que este Baile sea un éxito"- respondió Remilia fingiendo estar dolida

"No, yo estoy de acuerdo con Inaba. Que ganas con esto, Scarlet?"- dijo Yuyuko

"Nada, Saigyouji. No me confundas contigo"

"Y qué se supone que significa eso?"- replicó Yuyuko con falsa dulzura

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero en caso de que realmente lo hayas olvidado, hablo del incidente con el Saigyou Ayakashi"

"Por qué…!"- Yuyuko se levantó temblando ligeramente

"Por qué lo mencionaría? Porque me estás acusando de tener segundas intenciones lo que por una vez no tengo. Así que es tu decisión, Saigyouji. Podemos olvidar todo este tema en vez de desperdiciar el tiempo de las demás o podemos empezar a lanzarnos nuestros pequeños secretos en frente del resto. Cuál será?"

Yuyuko se mantuvo en silencio pero se sentó otra vez, cruzando los brazos. Youmu la observaba preocupada.

"Buena chica, buena chica!"- sonrió Remilia- "ahora, dónde estábamos?"

Los brillantes ojos rojos de Remilia escanearon el lugar pero ninguna de las chicas le respondió. Ni siquiera Shikieiki. La atmósfera era tensa y la Demonio Escarlata disfrutaba sintiendo su poder. Había vuelto el plan de Yuyuko en su contra y ahora, sabía que controlaba la reunión.

"Oh vamos, es suficiente. Dejen que el vampiro se pelee con la chica fantasma afuera! Mientras, nosotras tenemos una gran idea en la que trabajar!"- sonrió Marisa

Shikieiki se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano pero asintió de todas maneras

"La negro-blanco tiene razón. Ahora que hemos escogido un tema hay mucho que planear para que suceda. Así que, Scarlet, ofrecista la Koumakan. De qué manera podemos maximizar el espacio? Dijiste que podríamos tener dos pistas de baile pero pienso que es major que tengamos una sola pero que sea grande. Es eso posible?"- preguntó la Yama

Con eso, las chicas retomaron sus discusiones previas y después de aproximadamente una hora, Shikieiki terminó la reunión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De vuelta en la Mansión del Demonio Escarlata, Sakuya se estaba relajando cerca del lago después de dejar a Nitori y a su equipo de kappas midiendo el lugar donde el Baile tendría lugar.

Tarareaba de manera distraída, sintiéndose refrescada gracias a la suave brisa que corría. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Youmu.

"Puedo acompañarte?"- preguntó la chica

"El placer es todo mío"

Dicho esto, Youmu se quitó sus espadas y se sentó al lado de la Sirvienta, con las piernas cruzadas.

"Esa sí que fue una reunión horrible"- comentó Youmu

"Sin duda. Por un momento pensé que tendría que detener a Ojou-sama para que no le causase daño a Saigyouji"- suspiró Sakuya

"Como si yo hubiera dejado que eso pasara"- dijo Youmu seriamente

"No es tan torpe y distraída como parece, sabes?"

"Ya lo sé, pero como la heredera de la familia Konpaku, mi deber es proteger a Yuyuko-sama"

"Sigues enamorada de ella?"- sonrió Sakuya

Youmu se atoró y empezó a toser mientras la otra chica se reía de su situación

"Sigues enamorada de la Demonio Escarlata?"- preguntó Youmu después de recuperarse, claramente evadiendo la pregunta

"Pues sí"- suspiró Sakuya

"Planeas hacer algo al respecto?"- preguntó Youmu con curiosidad

"Lo estoy pensando. Harás algo _tú_?"- replicó la Sirvienta

"No lo sé. Yuyuko-sama es lo más importante para mí pero yo soy sólo una sirvienta. Es diferente de la relación que tú tienes con Scarlet. La sigues porque eso es lo que quieres hacer…en cambio yo…sólo puedo ser su subordinada porque eso es para lo que he nacido"

"Incluso si no hubieses nacido destinada a ser su guardaespaldas, no la protegerías de todas maneras?"

"Claro que lo haría. Pero eso no significa nada. La familia Konpaku siempre ha estado ligada con los Saigyouji como sus leales sirvientes, guardaespaldas e incluso jardineros. Estas espadas que tengo me fueron dadas con el único propósito de proteger a Yuyuko-sama. La única razón por la que siquiera estoy en Gensokyo es porque Yuyuko-sama está estudiando aquí. Cómo podría verme como a una igual entonces? Hemos sido criadas para entender nuestros roles y el mío es el de sirviente. Ella lo sabe. Yo lo sé. Incluso si fuse capaz de decirle lo que siento…no hay manera en que pudiese ser correspondida"

"Vamos, anímate! Saigyouji tendría suerte de tenerte!"- dijo una voz, sorprendiendo a las dos muchachas

Ambas se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de nadie más que…

"Onozuka"- dijo Sakuya cansinamente

"Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Llámame Komachi!"- sonrió la recién llegada

"Las mismas veces que yo te he dicho que dejes de procrastinar"

"Trabajo a mi propio ritmo"- se encogió de hombros Komachi

Youmu estaba visiblemente avergonzada y molesta por su presencia pero Komachi no se dio cuenta así que se sentó entre ellas y empezó a hablar sobre la reunión

"Onozuka, para qué viniste?"- preguntó Youmu interrumpiéndola- "no tienes alguna cosa de shinigami que hacer?"

"Ah, estaba en camino a la Koumakan, haciendo diligencias por Shiki-sama, ya saben, lo de siempre. Pero entonces las vi a ustedes aquí y pensé 'qué podrían estar tramando la sirvienta del vampiro y la jardinera de la reina fantasma juntas?' así que vine aquí para encontrármelas hablando sobre chicas. Parece que el verano realmente trae romance"- se rio la Shinigami

"No era que la primavera traía romance?"- meditó Youmu

"Eso dicen, pero te aseguro, es el verano el que hace la mayor parte del trabajo. Mírense ustedes dos! Quien habría pensado que LA Sakuya Izayoi tenía un corazón para empezar y que además, era capaz de sentir algo tan tierno como amor. Y tú, Konpaku! Ninguna espada puede ocultar un corazón de doncella tan honesto como el tuyo, tus sentimientos por Saigyouji son de lo más dulce!"- replicó Komachi burlona

"Ya déjalo, Onozuka. Como si a ti no te interesase nadie"- dijo la Jardinera Fantasmal inflando sus mejillas

"Oh claro que me interesa alguien"- sonrió Komachi- "pero no tiene el más mínimo futuro así que no pienso en eso"

Tanto Sakuya como Youmu la miraron sorprendidas

"Estás exagerando, no puede ser tan terrible"- dijo Sakuya

"Si crees que alguien como yo tiene esperanza, cómo es que no crees que tendrás suerte?"

"Porque me odia"- respondió

Sakuya se quedó pensativa hasta que luego golpeó su mano con el puño, la respuesta siendo evidente.

"Estás enamorada de Yamaxanadu"- afirmó la Sirvienta

"Oh vamos! Cómo es que sabes esas cosas, Izayoi! Uno de estos días le quitarás el puesto de 'psíquica' a Reimu, ya te digo"- rió Komachi amargamente

"Concuerdo con Onozuka, cómo estás tan segura? Es una irritante holgazana, tienen que haber más chicas que la odien"-

"Ey! Resiento eso, Konpaku!"

"Ya cállate, Onozuka!"

"Détente, Youmu. Ya tuvimos suficiente drama en la reunión. Concéntrate en el hecho de que Komachi está colada por Yamaxanadu"

"Cierto. Sí, tienes razón, Onozuka. Eso sí que es imposible. A Yamaxanadu no le interesa nadie"

"Todo lo contrario, le interesan _todas_. No cuida de las personas de la misma forma que Reimu o Hina, pero lo hace a su propia manera. Trata de hacer lo mejor siempre para que las chicas aquí vivan seguras y en armonía. Y les aseguro, eso no es fácil. Y yo sé que no le hago las cosas más fáciles tampoco…pero no tiene más opción pues las otras Yama ya habían escogido a sus shinigami antes que ella y yo era la única que quedaba. Es demasiado educada para decirlo abiertamente…pero sé que me odia"

"Hmmm…sobre eso…recuerdo que Ojou-sama me dijo algo al respecto, hace tiempo. Según ella, las Yama estaban discutiendo qué hacer contigo, Komachi, considerando que no eras apta para ser una shinigami. Dijeron que ninguna estaba dispuesta a tomarte como su subordinada y que deberías ser expulsada del equipo por ser tan irresponsable. Pero entonces, Yamaxanadu habló y dijo que ella te escogía y que respondería ante las demás Yama y el Concejo Estudiantil si causabas problemas. Ojou-sama no paraba de reírse mientras me contaba esto, diciendo algo como 'pensar que incluso ella tiene un corazón'. Por supuesto, no pensé que fuese algo importante. No tengo asuntos con la Yama a menos que Ojou-sama los tenga…"- comentó Sakuya

Komachi se sonrojó alcanzando un tono carmesí que competía con sus coletas, de un rojo igualmente furioso. Se sentía algo conmovida por la historia. No sabía si eso realmente había pasado o si Sakuya le estaba contando una mentira blanca para subirle el ánimo. Sin embargo, ella quería creerle. Había pasado el último año observando a Shikieiki, sintiéndola tan cercana y al mismo tiempo, como una completa extraña. Como su subordinada, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella y aun así, la chica era un completo misterio, igual que lo era cuando se conocieron. Sakuya no tenía cómo saberlo, pero el día del que hablaba fue el día en que fueron presentadas. Las shinigami trabajaban como una especie de fuerza policial dentro del internado y por eso habían tomado el nombre de los Dioses de la Muerte. Con tantas chicas viviendo ahí y considerando que eran…'especiales' (especiales significando tendientes a causar incidentes peligrosos) las que querían ser shinigami requerían de un entrenamiento para lograrlo. Reconocía a Shikieiki de sus entrenamientos, pues siempre estaba supervisando. Las aspirantes a shinigami siempre hablaban de ella con mucho respeto, diciendo que ninguna Yama era tan fría e intrépida como ella. Y así, como una chiquilla con una estrella de cine, la admiraba sin realmente conocerla. Luego, una vez que hubo terminado el entrenamiento, tenían que esperar que el Concejo Yama anunciase quiénes habían pasado los exámenes y pruebas y a cuáles las Yama estaban dispuestas a tomar como subordinadas. En el momento en que le dijeron que Shikieiki era su Yama, no pudo creerlo. Pero quien se lo dijo también le advirtió que no se sintiese demasiado orgullosa pues Yamaxanadu sólo la había aceptado pues no tenía otra alternativa.

Saber eso realmente le bajó el ánimo y la mirada inquisidora de Shikieiki no ayudó a mejorarlo. No estaba segura de querer que ella fuese su Yama después de todo. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Shikieiki no era completamente fría. Intentaba mantenerse distante pues lo necesitaba. Se consideraba a sí misma como una voz de la razón dentro de la escuela y por eso, estaba dispuesta a ser la estricta Jueza del Infierno. Nunca había visto a alguien tan comprometida con su trabajo, no porque fuese agradable sino porque era necesario. Era su opuesto. Mientras que Komachi era relajada y en palabras de Marisa, la Holgazana Suprema, Shikieiki jamás descansaba. A Komachi le encantaba bromear con el resto de las chicas, diciéndoles que no se suicidasen cada vez que se acercaban al Montículo de los Innombrados (donde las shinigami tenían sus cuarteles) mientras que Shikieiki siempre estaba seria.

Sí, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu era todo lo que ella no. Y cómo esas diferencias convirtieron la admiración en atracción era algo que no lograba comprender.

Al final, no importaba pues ella sabía que no había manera en que esos sentimientos fuesen correspondidos.

Pero la historia de Sakuya le dio un pequeño rayo de esperanza y con eso, decidió dejarlas.

"Buena historia, Izayoi, pero dudo que fuese cierto"- mintió- " En fin, tengo que irme! Si me atraso otra vez, Shiki-sama va a colgarme"

"Adiós y buena suerte, Komachi!"- la molestó Sakuya

"Sí, eso. Buena suerte, Onozuka"- dijo Youmu

"Buena suerte para ti, Konpaku! Recuerda mis palabras, haz tuya a Saigyouji en el Baile! La reina fantasmal estará honrada de tenerte como su amante!"- se rio Komachi, corriendo hacia la Mansión del Demonio Escarlata

Sakuya y Youmu se mantuvieron en silencio luego de que Komachi se fuese.

La Sirviente sonrió.

"_Ella dijo que el verano hacía la mayor parte del trabajo cuando se trataba de romance"_

Contó mentalmente a las chicas que sabía que estaban enamoradas de alguien. Estaba ella, Youmu, Komachi, Patchouli-sama, Imoutou-sama, la Titiritera…

Empezó a reír y Youmu la miró sorprendida

"Por qué esas risitas? Das miedo, Sakuya!"- se quejó

"Es verano, no es así?"- respondió Sakuya intentando disimular su risa

"Ah sí…es verano"- contestó Youmu volviendo a mirar el lago

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los días pasaban y luego de que la negro-blanco les hubiese dicho todo lo relativo al Baile a las chicas del Bosque, había empezado a evitarla.

No era como que Alice pudiese culparla. Ella también la estaba evitando. Cada vez que se encontraban por casualidad (después de todo, seguían viviendo en el mismo dormitorio) las cosas se ponían muy incómodas. Abrían las bocas como si quisieran decir algo, cualquier cosa, solamente para volver a cerrarlas e irse en direcciones opuestas.

Alice estaba trabajando otra vez en su muñeca de Marisa, intentando arreglar sus miembros rotos. No solamente había perdido un brazo y una pierna sino que los pequeños dedos que le había tomado tanto tiempo tallar y unir se habían perdido también.

Tenía el ceño fruncido en concentración. Esa mañana había decidido que se la regalaría a Marisa como una manera de pedirle perdón y por eso estaba armándola con especial cuidado.

Escuchó unos golpes en su puerta y como siempre, su corazón se saltó un latido pensando que podría ser ella.

"_Llegará el día en que deje de esperarla tan ansiosamente? Incluso cuando venía regularmente, saltaba cada vez que escuchaba pasos cerca de mi habitación…esperando, esperando que fuesen suyos"_

"Quién es?"- preguntó

"Soy yo. Mystia"- dijo una voz alegre- "puedo pasar?"

"Claro"

Con eso, su puerta se abrió revelando a una chica de pelo corto y ligeramente morado, con grandes ojos.

"Qué sucede, Lorelei?"- preguntó Alice dándose vuelta

"Bueno, en primer lugar no has salido de tu habitación por horas y te saltaste el desayuno. Sé que no es mi asunto pero la negro-blanco quería saber si estabas bien. Probablemente porque quería comerse tus panqueques pero da igual. En segundo lugar, Reimu pasó por aquí hace como una media hora preguntando por ti. Deberías ir a verla, parecía importante"

"Ah, gracias, Lorelei"- dijo Alice- "buen pájaro mensajero!"

"No soy una paloma! La única razón por la que vine es porque Marisa me lo pidió y no tengo ganas de ir contra ella. Y soy un gorrión! Un pájaro cantor! No me has escuchado cantar?"- se quejó Mystia

"Toda la noche, de hecho"- comentó Alice con desagrado- "en fin, si Reimu me estaba buscando, debería ir"- se levantó y se limpió el aserrín de la falda

Salieron de su habitación y mientras el 'pájaro cantor' volvía a la suya, la Titiritera Arcoiris comenzó a caminar en dirección al dormitorio de Reimu.

Una vez que llegó, fue invitada a pasar por Suika, quien le dijo que Reimu la esperaba en su habitación. Ahí, la rojo-blanco estaba echada en su cama, jugando con sus amuletos de ying-yang.

"Oh, hola, Alice"- dijo saludándola con la mano- "veo que Lorelei te dio mi mensaje"

"Sí, lo hizo. Dijo que parecía importante y espero que lo sea porque estaba en medio de algo"- respondió Alice sentándose en una esquina de la cama

"Bueno, si es _importante_ o no es algo que decidirás tú. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que encontrarás mis noticias interesantes"

"Suenas como Aya. Y eso es perturbante. Te has estado juntando con las tengu últimamente?"- la molestó Alice

"Son relativamente buenas fuentes de información pero no. Y lo que tengo que decirte lo vi yo misma"

"Muy bien entonces, escúpelo, Hakurei!"

"Patchouli le pidió a Marisa que fuese su cita para el Baile de Noche de Verano…"- empezó Reimu

"Qué le…"- intentó interrumpir Alice

"Le dijo que sí"

Alice miró a Reimu quien seguía jugando con su amuleto. Su sonrisa tranquila había desaparecido así que sabía que estaba hablando en serio. Casi parecía que la estaba vigilando. Debía estar preocupada de que Alice hiciese algo loco, como ella diría. Bueno, las noticias eran desagradables por decir lo menos pero Reimu tenía razón cuando dijo que eran interesantes. No eran sino prueba de lo intensos que eran los sentimientos de Patchouli. De lo contrario, nunca le hubiese dicho a Marisa que fuesen juntas. Patchouli no era una persona directa. Era seria y tímida, nunca la primera en tomar acción a menos que la provocasen lo suficiente. E incluso así, Patchouli Knowledge, de todas las personas, había arruinado su oportunidad. Había tenido el valor y la honestidad que a ella le faltaban y eso era frustrante. Ella estaba enamorada de Marisa! Con una amor constante…y eso no significaba nada porque incluso una chica como Knowledge podía quitársela…

"Estás bien, Alice?"- preguntó Reimu sentándose

"Sí, sí, por qué?"- preguntó la rubia, meneando la cabeza ligeramente

"Tu cara…hiciste una expresión tan rara…háblame, ok? Lo que sea que estés sintiendo, no te voy a juzgar. Pero dime"

"Reimu…"- se quejó Alice

"Sólo hazlo! Hago esto tanto por ti como por la integridad mental de Marisa. Sólo para que lo sepas, el día que vino…cuando volví aquí ella estaba llorando"

"Llorando…? Por qué?... Qué…oh…"- sus ojos azules se abrieron

"Por qué? Margatroid, cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Le importas! Han sido amigas por seis años, las mejores amigas que Gensokyo ha visto jamás. Y luego vas y le dices que te deje sola, viéndote por primera vez seria al respeto. Por supuesto que estaba preocupada y por supuesto que estaba herida. Y ahora, ya no se hablan, ya no toman té juntas, apenas se saludan cuando se cruzan al pasar! Esto tiene que parar. Ya perdiste tu oportunidad de ir con ella al Baile, no pierdas su amistad también, ok? Ahora háblame sobre lo que estás sintiendo o te juro que haré que te comas tus muñecas hasta que lo hagas"

Alice se rio ruidosamente hasta que se le empezaron a caer lágrimas mientras Reimu la miraba confundida

"Oh mis dioses, te volviste loca de verdad! No te atrevas a morderme en caso de que sea contagioso!"

Pero Alice no podía dejar de reírse y empezó a rodar en la cama

"AJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Rei…JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Reimu JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

"Qué?!"

"Tú jajajjajajajajajajaajajestabasjajajajajajajajaja taaaaan seeeeriaaaajajajajajajaja y ajajajajajajajaja de verdadjajajajajajaja pejejejeje pensaste que yo jajajajajajajaja me habíajajajaja vuelto locajajajajaja?"

"Bueno, lo pensé pero ahora, estoy completamente segura de que estás demente"

"Ah"- suspiró Alice con una sonrisa "no me había reído tanto desde hace semanas!"

"Me alegro de poder ayudar. Ahora, podrías decirme por favor qué era tan gracioso?!"- demandó Reimu

"No lo sé…tu cara…tal vez? Estoy falta de sueño así que no te lo tomes personal…ah, qué haría sin que te entrometieses, Hakurei?"

"Honestamente no lo sé"- sonrió Reimu

"Y yo no quisiera saber"- sonrió Alice de vuelta

"No trates de escapar, Margatroid"

Alice se sentó y suspiró. Nunca había sido buena hablando sobre sus sentimientos pero Reimu la había obligado. Y así, pasó la siguiente hora contándole sobre los últimos días y las 'noticias'. Viviendo en el mismo dormitorio que Marisa, le era difícil evitarla y verla y no hablarle la estaba volviendo loca. Además, estaba segura de que Marisa la evadía también. Y eso sólo lo hacía peor. Ahora que sabía que la había hecho llorar se sentía horrible…realmente lo había arruinado tanto? Reimu la tranquilizó, diciéndole que todavía podían arreglar las cosas y con eso Alice sonrió un poco, recordando que Marisa había preguntado por ella, todavía preocupada por su bienestar. Aparte de todo eso, estaba el tema del Baile. Alice no tenía ganas de ir y como Marisa iba con Patchouli, ella no tenía manera de saltarse su compromiso con Kazami. No tenía otras opciones. Reimu le ofreció ser su cita pero Alice le dijo que no, ligeramente preocupada por la reacción que Yuuka podría tener. Sería mejor que mantuviese su palabra. Qué tan malo podría ser? Reimu meneó la cabeza, diciéndole que Kazami no era rival para ella pero aceptó la decisión de Alice de todas maneras. Claro, podía manejar a la fanática de las flores pero…seguía siendo Reimu. Floja como siempre, si podía evitar meterse en conflictos, iba a hacerlo. Hablaron sobre Marisa. Alice parecía algo ansiosa sobre si el que hubiese aceptado la invitación de Patchouli significaba que estaba interesada en ella también o no. Reimu se encogió de hombros deseando poder responderle. Patchouli era inteligente y, sorpresa, divertida, aunque sólo mostrase esa faceta a unas pocas personas incluyendo a Marisa. Alice dijo que no le importaba, que para ella, Knowledge era seria todo el tiempo. Reimu se rió, diciéndole que era evidente que estaba celosa a lo que Alice estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Por supuesto que estaba celosa, Patchouli era bonita, inteligente, aparentemente divertida, y tenía las agallas que ella no. Y llevaría a Marisa al Baile de Noche de Verano. Podría tomarla de la mano mientras bailaban lentamente y tendrían la misteriosa bendición de la noche cayendo sobre su amor. Quizás…quizás…qué iba a hacer si es que le pedía a Marisa que fuese su novia?! Y entonces la negro-blanco le diría que sí y todo estaría perdido y…Reimu se rio, llamándola paranoica.

"Porque, realmente, Alice, misteriosa bendición de la noche? Desde cuándo eres tan supersticiosa? Sé que hay un rumor sobre el Baile como una noche para el amor y que muchas de las chicas aquí les piden a las chicas que les gustan que las acompañen en una primera cita, pero honestamente, cuántas de ellas se vuelven novias después?"

"_TODAS_, Reimu. _TODAS_"

"Ya estás exagerando. Un Baile es un Baile, no hay nada místico al respecto. Significa que Patchouli bailará con Marisa y quizás incluso bailen un lento, pero ey, eso no significa que van a besarse, casarse y tener hijos, ok? Y si lo haces de la manera correcta, podrías robarte a Marisa para un baile o dos. Puede que vaya con Knowledge pero eso no significa que no puedas llamar su atención"

"Ajajajajajajajaja sabes que apesto en esto de seducir a alguien…soy demasiado torpe"

"Eso es porque piensas demasiado las cosas, Alice. Relájate! Le estás dando demasiado crédito a Marisa. Sigue siendo Marisa. La misma vieja Kirisame que es maleducada, inapropiada, se roba las cosas y tiene algo con los hongos. Sí, es adorable en una extraña manera pero eso no la convierte en una especie de diosa. Ten eso en mente. Sigue siendo Marisa. Y que a esa loca de negro y blanco le gustas como eres. No necesitas hacer nada más que ser tú misma. Esa es la manera en que vas a conquistarla"

Hablaron un poco más hasta que Alice decidió que era momento de irse. Se despidió de Reimu y Suika y empezó a caminar de vuelta a su dormitorio.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró cara a cara con Marisa, a medio camino del Bosque. Parecía que iba de camino a ver a Reimu. Se quedaron mirando, a un metro de distancia.

Alice quería decir algo pero sólo podía mirarla. El sol, que había empezado a ponerse, convertía el cabello y ojos dorados de Marisa en cobre y para ella, se veía hermosa. Esos mismos ojos dorados la miraban de vuelta, tan sorprendida como ella, y con algo más que no podía comprender. Sabía que se veía como una idiota pero no había nadie más.

Sólo Marisa.

Sólo Marisa y ella.

Abrió la boca, como siempre lo hacía, esperando que los sonidos correctos salieran de ella y así poder disculparse.

"Marisa…"-dijo, casi susurrando, su voz rompiendo el silencio delicadamente

"Alice…"- respondió la Bruja, en voz baja, acercándose

"Marisa…yo…"-empezó la Titiritera pero no pudo continuar al darse cuenta de que la otra chica se movía cada vez más cerca

Marisa ahora estaba a centímetros de ella, menos de un brazo de distancia, y parecía estudiar su rostro.

"Sabes, Alice"- dijo Marisa suavemente sin dejar de mirarla- "Me gusta cómo te ves al atardecer. Como tus ojos son azules, siempre parece que el sol se está poniendo en el mar. Es muy bonito"- sonrió

"Ah…gracias…"-murmuró Alice sintiéndose incómoda

"Ah, ya sé que sonó muy cursi"- se disculpó Marisa- "Es sólo que…nunca te había dicho y como ya no me hablabas pensé que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo y…bueno…cada vez que tomábamos té, te sentabas al lado de la ventana y me decías que mirase el atardecer contigo. Te ves muy bonita al atardecer y…extrañaba eso…no…no solamente tú en el atardecer. Pero tú. Y…y…y…no sé qué fue lo que hice mal, Alice, pero prometo arreglarlo, sólo háblame otra vez, por favor. Esto es estúpido y no me gusta, no me gusta pasar al lado tuyo sin saber si puedo acercarme. Pero si realmente estás segura de lo que dijiste ese día…entonces…entonces…yo…te dejaré tranquila definitivamente…pero dime…lo decías en serio?"- dijo Marisa

Sus expresiones cambiaban de cariñosa a nostálgica a triste y herida. Alice estaba fascinada con lo expresiva que era. Ah, Marisa siempre era tan transparente respecto de sus sentimientos…

Alice procesó las palabras de Marisa y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse pero Marisa no dijo nada al respecto. Podía ser más absurda la vida? Ella había dañado a Marisa y ahí estaba ella, pidiéndole perdón cuando no había hecho nada malo.

"Alice, respóndeme! Por favor…"-empezó la negro-blanco pero fue interrumpida por un par de brazos cerrándose alrededor de ella.

Alice la estaba abrazando y toda su intranquilidad previa desapareció.

A pesar de su larga amistad, Alice nunca la había abrazado antes. A la Titiritera no le gustaba el contacto. Cada vez que se sentía especialmente feliz o agradecida le sonría o chocaban los cinco. Pero ahora, le estaba dando un abrazo. Uno apretado, cargado de emoción.

"Eres una idiota, Marisa"- susurró contra su cuello

La Bruja se rio, abrazándola de vuelta.

"Me lo has dicho un montón de veces, Alice"

"Lo siento, lo siento, Mari! Nunca debí tratarte de la manera que lo hice…yo…yo…no sé qué me pasó pero lo he estado lamentando desde ese momento...también te he extrañado. No sabes cuánto, de hecho y tú…"- Alice dio un paso atrás con sus brazos todavía alrededor de Marisa- "tú eres una completa imbécil, qué hacías pidiendo perdón?! Yo soy la que tiene que disculparse…lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Lo siento…"- acabó susurrando otra vez, volviendo a abrazar a Marisa

"Está bien, Ali. Te perdono, si es que hay algo que perdonar. Sólo avísame en caso de que te sientas así de nuevo y necesites espacio…sé que puedo ser un poco invasiva"- dijo Marisa

"No lo querría de otra forma, Mari. Me gustas siendo tú. Una Marisa no invasiva suena imposible"

"Eso significa que puedo tomar prestados tus libros?"- sonrió Marisa rompiendo el abrazo

"Si eso previene que me evites por semanas, puedes tomar prestada cualquier cosa"- sonrió Alice de vuelta

"Entones tomaré prestada a Shanghai!"- rio Marisa corriendo de vuelta al Bosque

"Shanghai no es una cosa! Ey! No te atrevas a llevarte a Shanghai!"- gritó Alice persiguiéndola

Y mientras corría detrás de Marisa, se reía.

Con una risa clara y alegre, llenando a Marisa de felicidad.

Esa era la manera en la que las cosas debían ser.

Esperaba que se quedasen así por siempre.


End file.
